My Withering Heart
by parris411
Summary: When Rogue discovers the cure isn't permanent she accepts that she will never be happy. Then she meets Kevin Ford, a mutant who can't touch just like her, but he see's his power as a gift not a curse. Rogue&Wither. Full description inside.
1. Prologue

**My Withering Heart**

**Description:** When Rogue discovers the cure isn't permanent she accepts that she will never be happy. Then she meets Kevin Ford, a mutant who can't touch just like her, but he see's his power as a gift not a curse. Slowly Rogue begins to fall for him but the closer she gets to him the more she realizes that he has a secret, one filled with blood.

Prologue

John sat in an old bashed up dinner waiting for an old friend. Well friend was an understatement but there was no point thinking about it… they were long over.

John heard the door open and turned to see Copycat standing at the door in all her beauty. As usual she was wearing tight clothes that clung to her like a second skin and her platinum blonde hair hung by her shoulders. She smiled when she saw him and sauntered over. Vanessa was beauty itself. She had the power to make any man fall under her spell, like a siren.

She slide into the seat across from him and peeled her jacket off revealing three claw like scars across her shoulders.

"Nice to see you Pyro."

"Don't go all formal on my Carlysle." He grinned which caused her golden eyes to sparkle.

"Sorry… I'm just tired." She said with a small smile.

"I've heard." she leaned closer to him, intensity burning in her eyes all traces of a smile gone.

"What have you heard?"

"That you got yourself tangled up in the Hellfire club."

"I didn't get "tangled up"… I joined." He sighed.

"I am," she gently placed her hand on his and looked at him with her golden eyes. "Magneto's gone John, the brotherhood is over and the time of the Hellfire club is now."

"Glad to see you learned the pitch." She sighed and John saw pain flash in her eyes.

"It's not a pitch John. There good people, the take care of me and a damn sight better than Magneto ever did."

"You've heard the rumors Vanessa." It wasn't a question.

"And there not true."

"I find that hard to believe." John pulled his hand away from her and sat back in his seat. Vanessa bit her lip as her eyes filled with water.

"I want… I want you to come with me John," He rolled his eyes he thought she knew him better than that. "It's a chance for a better life. They treat us right. We live in a house, a real one, not a cave or in the woods… and there's always food, we won't ever have to go hungry."

"I can't do it anymore."

"What?"

"I can't be ma anymore." Her eyes widened in understanding and she shook her head.

"You can't be serious John? You can't go back, not now!"

"You wanted to go there before in case you forgot, you begged me." She flinched.

"I was being naïve."

"Well," John dropped money on the table and climbed out of the booth. "You still are."

-()-

Wither stared at the ceiling as he played with his fingers, He was bored. There was nobody around. Selene, Fredrick and Emma were still in Europe somewhere, doing god knows what. They never told him anything. Sebastian was locked in his office working on his latest plan. Copycat had vanished off to see her ex. Lorna was locked in her room depressed that Gambit hadn't returned from him mission with Wallflower. There was nobody there. Well there were the Cuckoos but he wasn't going to go near the sisters, they scared the shit out of him.

So Wither was on his own with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling. He could watch T.V but he just found it boring nowadays, there was never anything interesting on. He would read but there was nothing left in the house to read, well it was more of a mansion than a house.

Suddenly he heard the front door slam shut so hard it shook the walls. He could only guess who it was. It was a bit of a pain living with so much women who all had tempers, things normally ended up broken.

"Have fun on you're date?" he asked when he heard the familiar clicking of Copycats boots.

"Oh yeah, loads." He sighed as a crash filled the room and sat up straight to see her glaring at an overturned table which had a shattered vase around it.

"You ok?"

"Peachy." She hissed threw clenched teeth.

"Feel like talking about it?" She turned to Wither with tear filled golden eyes and he bit back a sigh. Why were the girls always crying around him? Did he have a sign over his head or something?

"He won't come," she crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling trying to stop her tears. "He told me I was naïve to think so."

"He'll change his mind Cat."

"He wont and don't' call me that," she sank into one of the many armchairs and pinched the bridge of her nose. "John and I have never been easy, even in the beginning. First he refused to acknowledge we were even a together. He treated me like a plaything and I took it because I loved him. Then everything at the cure centre happened and it just went even more downhill from there." Copycat sighed at looked at Wither with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Wither I'm babbling about my non ex-boyfriend."

"It's ok Cat, its better than you wreaking the house," She grimaced and cast an uneasy glance at the overturned table and shatter glass. "That was Emma's favorite vase."

She through her hands in the air and groaned. "Could things get any worse?"

_Two Weeks Later..._

Rogue ran through the halls to Storms office. She was late by almost a half an hour. If she hadn't had that extra training session with Piotr she would have been fine. Her muscles wouldn't have ached and she wouldn't have fallen asleep.

Life with the cure wad different, different but good. Even though she was no longer an x-man she still got to do some training, Logan wanted to make sure she could defend herself. What surprised her though was that she was actually good at hand to hand combat. She had almost take Logan down but he had been going easy on her.

Things with Bobby were just great. Bobby was… perfect. Rogue was absolutely in love with him, although she didn't like him when he was around Kitty but that was just a minor thing. She couldn't even think of him with grinning like a school girl. First love was great and everything she expected.

The world was good. The x-man had been all but dormant after Alcatraz, well except for when the brotherhood tried to reform. Rogue tried not to think about that night, it had almost been a blood bath.

She shook her head and realized she had been but ground to a halt. She quickly picked up her pace and ran the rest of the way.

Rogue reached Storms office breathlessly a few moments later. She was just about to open the door when if flew open. She yelled and jumped out of the way as a body almost crashed into her. She stared as Bobby hit the ground with a crack, blood trickling from his nose. Her eyes snapped to the doorway and she gasped. John stood in the doorway, panting for breath as he glared down at Bobby. When he noticed Rogue he grinned and wiped the blood from his lip. "Hey Rogue. Miss me?"

* * *

**A/N: **So this is the prologue to my new story! Woo! It's going to mainly follow Rogue and Wither's story but there is a sub plot in there with Pyro and Copycat. (I couldn't have a story without my pyromaniac and my little bunny boiler could I?)


	2. All Fall Down

**All Fall Down**

_Three__ Months Later_

Wither trudged up the gravel path as rain poured around him. He growled and pulled his jacket closer, god he hated the rain. No he hated what he was about to do. What would Selene or Laurie say if they saw him now, joining the x-men? Selene would probably kill him and Laurie would drag him home. He sighed; he guessed Xavier's was his new home.

Wither didn't care what Selene would say anymore, at least he pretended to, he was leaving that world behind and starting fresh. He could be a good person, the others were always saying he was too nice for there life, he hoped they were right.

He reached the thick wooden doors and stopped outside wondering what to do, knock or walk straight in? He needed to listen to himself, he sounded like an idiot. Selene would slap him if she heard him talking like this. He shook his head, he need to stop thinking about her. _Easier said then done._

Wither shook himself and pushed the front door open stepping out of the rain into the warmth of the mansion. He looked around and smiled. The lay out was similar to Emma's house but Emma's was brighter and more welcoming. He bit back a laugh it was ironic how Emma Frost's house was welcoming at all.

Wither had been to Xavier's once before but that was a long time ago. He wondered if he could find Storms office from memory, it used to be Charles Xavier's. He probably could, he had always had a good memory and he really didn't want to ask for directions.

Wither made his way through the halls and ignored the looks. He was used to people staring at him either because of the way he dressed or because they knew what he could do. He really couldn't give a damn, they could stare all they liked. He wasn't going to suffer because other people were the ones who had the problem.

As he made his way down the halls he looked at the passing faces. Not one person alike but not one person like him. He sighed it was going to be like Mystic Falls High School. Wither had gone there three years ago after begging Selene for months. He had only attended for two days and was damn glad it had only lasted that long. He had hoped to never go back to anything even similar again and here he was, going out of his won free will. He really had lost his mind. He sighed and blew his jet black hair out of his eyes, the annoyance of having a fringe. He would get rid of it but it would just god damn grow out again.

A few minutes passed before Wither began to doubt the ability of his memory. He was lost, all the halls in this place looked the same. He sighed and wondered if he should just keep going or knock on one of the doors and ask the way.

Suddenly a door burst open. Wither jumped out of the way as to avoid being hit full force in the face. He had barely regained his balance when a body slammed into him. He quickly caught them to stop them from falling and quickly saw it was a girl. A beautiful girl from what he could tell, even though most of her face was blocked with her hair. Her hair was unusable, it was a dark brown that feel past her shoulders with a thick white streak in it.

"Don't touch me!" Wither released his grip on her as she screamed at him. She glared at him before spinning and taking down the hall.

"Rogue!" He turned to see Storm at her office door staring after the girl. Wither assumed she was a telepath, how else would she know about his abilities. He just hoped everyone didn't react like that.

"Hello Kevin." He looked back at the women and gave her a small smile.

"Hey Ms. Monroe."

"Please call me Storm child, come in and we can get you settle in." Wither cast one more glance after the brown haired girl before following Storm into her office.

-()-

John sat in his room playing with his Zippo. He was lucky he didn't have to share, well it wasn't so much luck as nobody wanted to be within hundred feet of him unless it was to try and punch him. He didn't really care he had expected it from everyone, well except from Rogue. He had thought Rogue would react any other way than the way she did. He thought she would shout at him, or punch him. Get angry with him like she used to but she did nothing. Just gave him a look of disgust and stayed silent while she helped Drake. Some part of him had hoped that she would forgive him or at least look him in the god damned eyes. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought.

We'll that fact that the first time she had seen him in several months and he had just beaten the crap out of her boyfriend probably didn't help. For once he hadn't started the fight, Bobby had thrown the first punch, he just finished it. He remembered how everyone watched him after the fight. Storm had looked tired, Logan impressed, Kitty had looked more then impressed, Peter and Jubilee looked impartial. They had all reacted but Rogue hadn't. Funny how anybody who cared about him always ended up looking at him with disgust, Mum, Karen, Rogue, Copycat… there was a lot more but they were the only ones he really gave a shit about.

John clicked his Zippo open and stared into the flame trying to clear his head. He didn't need friends, he had gone most of his life without them, he could live a little bit longer. He didn't know what he expected to do when he had finished learning in the school, the option of becoming an x-man had vanished the day he left the jet at Alkali Lake. He guessed he'd go out into the world and fight for mutants another way. That scared the shit out of him. The truth way he didn't know any other way that didn't involve blowing up buildings.

It wasn't too late to take up Copycat's offer and join the Hellfire club.

He clicked his Zippo shut, killing the flame and the idea with it. He had not just spent three months here to throw it all away because it was too hard.

John was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the shattering sound of glass._ Probably some more idiots looking for a fight. _He grinned, a fight was just what he needed to get his head clear.

-()-

Rogue stormed down the hall her vision blinded by tears. She wanted to break down and hit somebody all at the same time. When Storm had first told her she didn't understand, the news, it just wouldn't seep in but when it didn't something insider her snapped. Maybe her sanity…or her hope? Rogue didn't know, all she knew was that the cure wasn't permanent.

Rogue stopped charging down the hall as blind anger gripped her. She lashed out knocking a vase and kicking the table it stood on. The vase shattered and scattered onto the ground. Then Rogue turned her anger onto the only thing that was left, the wall. After a few punches all the anger in Rogue seemed to fade and she was left with nothing but a feeling of emptiness. She leaned against the dented wall and sank to the ground letting the remaining tears flow.

"Rogue?" she looked up to see John staring down at her with wide eyes. She looked away before his gaze turned to one of hatred, like it always did, and he began to taunt her. Instead she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She watched John as he kneeled beside her with a small smile.

"Come on you idiot." He gently scooped her up into his arms, much to her surprise. Rogue knew she should be fighting him off, she was dangerous, too dangerous to touch but she didn't, she just didn't care anymore.

John carried her into his room and gently placed her sitting on the edge of his bed. Rogue watched him with curiosity as he gave her the same friendly smile he had outside, on she had not seen since that day on the jet, why was he being nice? He knelt in front of her and gently took her hand. She was about to snap her hand away when she saw her knuckles bleeding. She hadn't even noticed. She made a fist and watched as the bleeding sped up and small pieces of wood popped out of the wounds, she was surprised when it didn't hurt.

"You know going into rages and breaking things is my job right?" John informed her as he gently examined her hand. He had never acted this way before, light hearted, she would even go so far as saying nice. What was wrong with him?

"I'll keep that in mind next time."

"Good." He got to his feet and vanished into the bathroom. Rogue felt her eyes slowly wander around the room. If John's clothes hadn't been thrown on the floor she wouldn't have thought anyone lived in there, it was so impersonal. A few moments later John returned with a little white box in his hand. He knelt down again and she saw it was a first aid box. She gave him a questioning look.

"Have to be prepared, especially when you're me." He shrugged pulling out a tweezers. Rogue would have found that funny if her emotions weren't blocked off. He gently took her hand and slowly pulled out the small pieces of wood. She watched waiting to feel the pain but still nothing came.

John continues to work in silence until he began to bandage up her wounds.

"I didn't start that fight with Bobby you know… when I came back." Of all the things she expected him to say, that was the last.

"You sure finished it." Slowly a smirk spread across his face and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"I did."

"I don't get it," she began as John moved on to bandaging her right hand. "Why do you and Bobby hate each other so much? You used to be friends, best friends… we all did."

"We just do Rogue. I can't explain it."

"That's what Bobby said." She said bitterly earning a small smile from him.

"So," he gently placed her right hand down and sat beside her. "Are you going to tell me Bobby was the reason for you're little fit and make my day?

At John's words, Rogue's emotions suddenly kicked into overdrive and she felt everything again. She was never going to be able to touch again. Tears began to slowly pour down Rogue's cheeks and it took all her self control from throwing herself to the ground and sob.

"The cure…" Rogue couldn't finish her sentence, if she admitted it aloud than that means there was no hope. She didn't need to, John understood.

"Aw shit." John curse and wrapped his arms around her. Rogue buried her head in his chest and blocked out the world as she cried.

* * *

Thanks to GrlWithoutAName, chacra, Anigen and coup fatal for reviewing, if it wasn't for ye guys this wouldn't have continued.

A/N: So a short chapter but I'm really building up to Rogue and Withers first proper meeting. One where she isn't hysterical.

So I decided to name every chapter after a song that helped inspire it so this chapter is named after All Fall down by OneRepublic

Sorry for such a long gap between updates but I'm a really bad updater, I might as well tell you that now but I always get my stories finished…. eventually.

So please review if you do I'll get Rogue and Bobby to break up fast!


	3. Back 2 School

**Back 2 School**

Wither sat bolt upright and gasped for breath. His eyes snapped frantically around the unfamiliar room before he remembered where he was. With a sigh he fell back onto the bed and brushed his hair off his face. So the nightmares were starting again? Irony was the only word he could find for that.

He cast a glance at the empty bed beside him and couldn't help but feel relieved. He still hadn't met his roommate. Storm had attempted to search for him, it had been half hearted but at least she tried. Examining the bed it looked like he hadn't returned, but Kevin couldn't be sure it hadn't been made when he arrived either.

Kevin jumped as an alarm blared through the room. He looked at his bedside table and slammed the button on the clock. With a sigh he climbed out of bed. Today he was starting classes. Storm had offered to give him a day to get settled in but he was going to get it over with as fast as he could. He wouldn't be surprised if everybody already knew what his powers were already. That telepath had really freaked out when he walked into her yesterday, he just hoped everybody didn't react like that. He didn't care what they thought but he did plan to spend a few years of his life there, and he didn't want to have to do it with everybody afraid of him. It had been like that before.

Suddenly Kevin heard the creek of the bedroom door and leaned around his closet to see a blonde slipping into the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow doll face." He whispered. There was a giggle before he slipped into the room and closed the door. The blonde ran his hand threw his hair and spun.

"Jesus Christ!" he shouted when he saw Kevin. His hand clapped over his heart and he panted a little.

"Sorry." Kevin said going back to the job at hand.

"I guess you're my new roommate. Storm said she'd tell me when you got here." The blonde drawled in a tone that sounded bored as he made his way into the room. Wither pulled his top on and just shrugged.

"She looked for you."

"Well… I was busy." He could hear the grin in the boy's voice. "I'm Elixir by the way." Kevin spun to see the boys hand outstretched.

"Wither." He replied but didn't take his hand. He didn't want to destroy the boy's hand. His hand hung in the air for a moment, before he lowered it to his side and chuckled.

"I can tell you're one of those closed off types? Doesn't need friends, can do fine on their own?" Elixir chuckled again and kicked his shoes across the room. "I was like that when I first got here but that will all change. Xavier's changes everyone."

"It was nothing personal-"

"No I get it. You don't like being touched. Though that's gotta be a bit tricky when it comes to the ladies." Kevin laughed.

"The ladies don't want to touch me unless they want to end up dead."

"Woo dude no homicidal thoughts in the room."

"That's not it," Kevin said finding himself surprising frustrated. He never got frustrated. "I can't touch people." Elixir turned to look at him and realization dawned on his face.

"Oh … that definitely sucks when it comes to the ladies. So what happens when you touch people? Do you take there powers or something? That's what Rogue could do."

"Rogue?" he asked.

"Yeah she's an x-man, well she was. Couldn't touch people without sucking them dry and taking their powers. Only student here to get the cure. Surprised you didn't get it."

"I like my powers." Kevin said honestly. Elixir gave him a look he didn't understand before he chuckled.

"Oh I can tell I'm really going to like you man." He returned the blondes smile before he continued to get dressed.

-()-

Rogue groaned as the light penetrated her sleep. She sniffed and groaned deciding it was too early to get up not even checking the time. She readjusted herself and growled at how hard her pillow was. She sat up to reposition it when she felt something that definitely wasn't her pillow. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up to find herself lying on Pyro. She gasped and rolled off the bed landing on the ground in a heap. Why the hell was she in Pyro's bed? Why the hell was he in it with her? Oh god she cheated on Bobby. He was going to leave her and then him and John was going to have battle till death in the courtyard, they were both just desperate for an excuse.

Rogue was about to flee from the room when she felt like she had just been hit by a car. Her knee's turned to jelly as yesterdays events came flooding back. She bit her lip willing herself not to tear up. Wasn't yesterday's breakdown enough? The sob broke form her chest was answer enough. She fell to her knees as her eyesight was blurred by tears. Why couldn't anything go right? Nothing was meant to happen like this? Where the hell had her life gone wrong? She was meant to be human. She was meant to be with Cody, planning to go to explore the world together before going to collage and getting married. That plan had been reined by her powers. Then when she got the cure she had hope for a future she thought she had lost a chance to be close to someone, a chance to get married, to have kids and in one swift movement it was taken away from her.

"Rogue?" John's sleepy voice penetrated her world of misery. "Aw shit." He swore. She heard the rustling of sheets before she was wrapped in his arms. He stroked her hair and shushed her and only now was Rogue alarmed by his behavior.

"What the hell is wrong with you John? Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked making no effort to pull away from him. She felt safe in his arms.

He chuckled. "You're my friend."

"No I'm not. Well I guess I am… but you've never been this nice to me. Even before you left, when I'd come to you after Bobby and I had a fight… you'd comfort me sure, call him all the names under the son, thought I think that's more because you enjoyed it, but you were never so…" _Loving. _Rogue didn't want to say it out loud because she knew he wouldn't like her describing him as anything close to loving.

"I grew up Rogue. Had to eventually just like everyone else."

"Peter Pan didn't" she said and he chuckled. He sighed and lifted her to her feet. "Come on Rogue. My legs will cramp up if we sit like this all day." He brought her to the bed and sat her down. He brushed her signature white stripe of hair behind her ear, being careful not to touch her skin and swiftly wiped the tears from her cheek so fast that Rogue had only started to protest when he finished.

They sat there in silence for a moment; Rogue had no idea what to say. Thank you didn't seem like enough. He had come to her when she needed someone the most and god knows what would have happened if he hadn't found her.

"I hoped it was a dream." She spoke softly not looking at him.

"I know. Who wouldn't?"

"It's going to mess everything up."

"It could be worse."

"How?" she didn't even have the heart to snap this at him.

"You could be dead."

"It feels like I am." He gently took her shoulders and forced her to look at him. He turned her to face him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"It will get better Rogue. I promise."

"You don't know that?"

"But I know you. You can get through anything." She was surprised by his faith in her, though it was misplaced. She wasn't strong, she just pretended to be.

"If you have to fake it, eventually it will become real." She slowly reached up and took his hand removing it for her shoulder. She gave it a soft squeeze, basking in his touch. His skin was so soft and hotter than anyone she knew, it almost felt like he was on fire. She slowly let go knowing that it would be the last time she would enjoy someone's touch.

"Thank you Johnny."

"Whatever I can do Marie."

"Rogue." She automatically corrected. He gave her a devilish grin and quickly pulled her to her feet.

"Come on Rogue. Time for school."

-()-

Wither wasn't sure whether to laugh or run as he made his way through the crowded hall of Xavier's, Elixir leading the way. He was surprised by the boy's reaction to his powers, but a lot of people were fine with him when he told them about what he could do. It's just what happened when they saw it was the problem.

"Hey Joshua."

"Hello Stacey." Elixir grinned winking at a passing brunet. They had been in the hall barely three minutes and he must have winked at ten girls by now. It didn't take a genius to figure out his new roommate was obviously the womanizer of the place. As if reading his mind Elixir turned to him with a grin.

"I'm the lady man here so don't even think about trying to steal my place here… what's you're real name Wither?"

"Kevin Ford."

"Ford huh?" Again Elixir agave him the once over before nodding, as if somehow his name was only acceptable if he approved.

"Well Ford I'm the schools resident manwhore and I like my job so no stealing."

"There is the problem of me not being able to touch any of them." Elixir just laughed.

"Yeah dude that's just going to make you even more loved here. Every girl will throw themselves at you. Juts play up the tortured soul crap and you'll have every girl here will to risk there lives to be the first one to touch you."

"Really?"

"You're like the human version of Bill, Edward, Stefan-"

"Who?" Elixir laughed again.

"You believe me on this, tortured soul equals many girls opening there legs for you." Wither just shrugged because he really didn't care about any girl, none of them would compare to Laurie and they never could.

-()-

John sat on Rogues bed as she slipped on her gloves looking as if someone had just died. Well her hopes had he guessed and that was probably worse than loosing any loved one. It hadn't taken much to convince her to go to class, she was probably glad for a distraction. She was taking her time getting ready, they were going to be late but he didn't care. A small smile crept across his face as he thought of them waking into class together late and seeing Bobby's expression. He wasn't expecting it though, he wouldn't be surprised if she ignored him as soon as they stepped into the hall, and she wouldn't be the only person to do it.

"What time is it?" she asked her southern accent stronger than usual.

"We're ten minutes late but you'll get away with it, teachers aren't probably expecting you back."

"What about you? What's you're excess?" she asked as she picked up her bag sorting through her school books.

"I don't need an excess, everyone's too afraid of me."

"Logan isn't or Strom for that matter."

"Storms the principle and Logan doesn't count. He isn't afraid of anything." She said something too low for him to catch.

"Ok I'm ready." She said taking a deep breath and swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"You sure," She just nodded. "Ok. So how do you want to do this?"

"Do what?" she asked perplexed.

"Go into class. Do you want to go together… or do you want to pretend none of this happened."

"I… I have a choice?" John ignored the flash of pain in his chest. Why did he care if she wanted to forget it? He could survive without her friendship, he had for the past several months.

"Course Rogue."

"You really have grown," She said so low he wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear. She looked up at him and her gaze bore into his. He instantly felt uneasy, as if she were trying to see into his soul or something fucking stupid like that. She took a step towards him and to his surprise took her hand, just like she had earlier today, except now instead of feeling her warm skin he felt smooth satin. "Come on Johnny. Let's go to class."

-()-

Laughter rang out around Wither as the class laughed at Warren Worthington, there English teacher. Kevin had spaced out as soon as the teacher pulled out a copy of Withering Heights. It would be too soon if he never saw that damn book again. He wished he could burn every damn copy of it, it reminded him too much of Laurie. As he stared out the window he couldn't help be pulled into the memory of the first time he had seen her reading the book.

-()-

Kevin laughed as he and Pietro skidded into the house, both soaked to the bone from the rain outside. He shook his head, the rain form his hair wetting everything around him.

"Selene is going to kill you when she see's how wet you are." Laurie's cool voice rang in the kitchen. It was only then did he notice her sitting at the small wooden table, one hand holding a fresh copy of Withering Heights and the other shoved in a bag of chips.

Kevin shrugged. Wasn't he always getting in trouble with her for his childish ways, she tended to forget he was fourteen, he was meant to be childish.

"She'll get over it." Pietro smiled jumping over the counted and disappearing out of the room.

"Where were you two then?" Laurie asked still not looking up from the book. He strolled over to her and looked at the cover.

"Withering Heights? How old is that book? How can you even understand what the hell any of them are saying?"

"Because unlike you I'm educated," He laughed, it was ridicules considering they were both raised by the same people. "And don't even attempt to change the subject. Emma sent you out on a mission didn't she?" He smiled a secretive smile.

"Maybe."

"I knew it!" she said slamming her book down on the table. "I knew that was the only reason Pietro would start hanging with you."

"Aw thanks." She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. Pietro doesn't like anyone, especially you."

"Not my fault." He shrugged.

"So what were you doing?" she asked almost jumping from her seat.

"Following some woman."

"That's it?" she asked seeming disappointed.

"Well I think it has something to do with… _him._"

Laurie gasped and her eyes swept the room frantically making sure nobody had suddenly come in. "You can't be serious? But… why would Emma do that? Ok I know why but that's a line even she wouldn't cross."

"I know but… it's just the way she looked at me Laurie. I just can't shake the feeling this about my-" Wither was cut off when Laurie's hand clapped over his mouth. He was about to snap at her when he heard the sound of Fredrick's unmistakable footsteps.

"Later." She said slowly removing her hand from his mouth. He nodded and quickly jumped to his feet escaping the kitchen just as Fredrick slipped in.

-()-

Wither was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a stifled gasp beside him. He glanced around the classroom and followed everyone's gaze to see a boy and _her_. The girl from yesterday, standing at the door. He was struck by her beauty all over again. She had a glow about her, a glow that reminded him of Laurie.

"This," Elixir said leaning towards him. "Is going to be entertaining."

"Why?"

"Just sit back and watch the show." The blonde grinned just as a crash filled the room.

* * *

I didn't get to reply personally to everyone who reviewed last chapter so I'm just going to start reply to everyone here for this chapter.

**GrlWithoutAName**- Things are looking up this chapter!!!!!

**chacra-** Thanks you! I cant write a story without ryro somewhere. I try but fail miserably every time :P

**Shadow Quil-** Here it is!

**diamond aka fairy246-** Wow!!! I'm so glad u like it!!!!

**Anigen-** Nobody likes bobby and rogue together! I cant help my ryro moments if you cant tell from this chapter :D

**GabrielsDoubt**- Well yesterday I was a hundred percent sure it was a rogue and wither fanfiction. Now I'm considering very messy love squares (they make everything more interesting) :P

I heart all you guys who reviewed! Means so much to me!!!

This chapter is named after Back 2 School by Deftones

A/N: I stayed up till four in the morning to write this chapter and for once I'm happy with it (but that might be sleep deprivation talking). So tune in next chapter to see what happens? What could have possible made a crashing sound? Mwahahahahaha. I know I said that this was a Rogue and Wither Fanfiction and it is going to stay that way but I'm thinking love triangle, big messy love triangle. No wait big messy Love SQUARE. So please hit that yellow button it means so much to me!!!!


	4. Afraid

**Afraid**

This chapter is dedicated to GrlWithoutAName. This girl is amazing. She knows more about this story than anyone and proves just how weak I am when it comes to spoilers. Without her driving me on I don't think I would spend as much time on this story as I do. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and if it doesn't just lie to me :L

* * *

Rogue paused outside her English class and glanced back at John who seemed a picture of calm. For someone so hot headed he always seemed calm, in an unsettling way. As if any minute he would snap and go on a killing spree. She shook her head and stepped into the room.

"We're sorry we're late," she spoke as she entered hoping to make little as a scene as possible. "We lost track of time."

"That's fine Rogue now…" Warren voice trailed off and his smiled wavered as he stared over her shoulder. Rogue followed his gaze to find that John leaning against the doorway, a lazy grin on his face. He straightened himself up and sauntered into the room. He always did know how to make an entrance.

"Thanks Worthington." He grinned and all thoughts that he had changed vanished. He was still the same John underneath and surprisingly she found this more comforting than anything.

"Em…" Rogue felt sorry for Warren who seemed lost for words. She glanced uneasily around the classroom to find all eyes on her and John. Then she met familiar icy blue eyes that were blazing with anger. Oh god she had completely forgotten about Bobby. What did that say? That she had forgotten that she was walking into class with the person her boyfriend despised most in the world?

"We'll just sit down then." John grinned taking Rogue hand about to pull her to her seat when she heard the screech of metal against the wooden floors.

"Take you're hands off my girlfriend Pyro." Rogue wasn't sure who was more shocked. Her or John by Bobby's outburst. He glared viciously at John and clouds of ice rolled off him. John just smiled his grip on her hand tightening.

"Jealous are we Drake? I really hate to burst you're bubble, wait I love to, but I think you're the only person here who has a problem with me touching Rogue." John grinned looking down at Rogue. She was about to tell him to stop acting like an asshole when Bobby charged across the classroom right into him. Rogue screamed and John's grip on her hand vanished as him and Bobby slammed into Warren's desk, which slide into the wall causing every picture on the wall to hit the ground. For a moment she was stunned by the amount of damage that had occurred in the space of a second before her attention was drawn back to John and Bobby, when Bobby came flying past her. Students instantly jumped from there desks and backed to the far walls, there eyes glued on John and Bobby. Rogue could tell they were preparing themselves for a show. People had been taking bets as to who would win in a fight, she guessed they were about to find out.

"The head butt move Drake? Really?" John asked as he got to his feet wiping blood from his lip. "You think that's going to work again?"

Bobby growled as he got to hit feet. "I'll kill you Pyro."

"The only way you know how to kick my ass is by cheating." John chuckled.

"Cheating?"

"You pulled the dirty move out in Alcatraz and then you just went at me with you're ice power when I'm defenseless."

"I can kick you're ass without my powers." John smiled as if it was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I think you're forgetting when I threw you through Storms door." Again Bobby rushed at John but he easily sidestepped and delivered a bone crunching kick to Bobby's face. Rogue gasped as she saw blood pour from his nose. She was about to step in when Bobby punched out, hitting John in the stomach. He doubled over and Bobby charged at him, both falling into the desks. Students yelled and cheered. Most cheered Bobby but Rogue had expected this. John wasn't liked and she was pretty sure he preferred it that way.

"Someone get Storm." Warren shouted at the students. A petite blonde nodded and ran from the room as fast as she could. Rogue watched as Bobby and John rolled around the ground. Kicks and punches mingled in a blur and the metallic of blood filled the air. She felt sick to the pit of her stomach as she thought about a year ago, this never could have happened then.

"Stop!" Rogue shrieked. To her surprise John stopped. He froze and looked up at her but Bobby was too far gone. He grabbed John throat and they rolled Bobby pinning him to the ground. It took Rogue a moment to realize what Bobby, her Bobby, was about to choke the life out of John, even though he wasn't fighting back.

"Bobby stop!" she yelled but Bobby didn't seem to hear her, he had a look of grim determination on her face as his grip on John's throat seemed to tighten. She was about to grab Bobby and yank him off when someone did it for her.

"Let me go." Bobby growled trying to dive at John, who was on the ground gasping for air, but he was easily held back. Rogue looked at the boy who held Bobby and a jolt of recognition stirred in her stomach but she couldn't place him. He was cute, in an unconventional sense. He had jet black hair, darker than Rogue had ever seen. His hair fell into his eyes which were… amazing was the only way to describe them. They were an unnatural silver colour. They seemed so timeless and wise as if he had lived longer than anyone she had ever met. They seemed so unnatural Rogue was sure it was a trick of light. He gave her a curt nod and she was about to thank him when the classroom door burst open and Logan stormed in

-()-

Bobby was in the shit. There was no other word to describe just how much trouble he was in. Right now he was in the med-lab and Storm was asking for an explanation. Well she wasn't so much asking as she was screaming for one. Logan was trying to calm her down, a strange sight he had to admit. Ever since the pair had gotten together Logan's temper had seemed to dull while Storms had flared.

"This is the second time Bobby! The second time you have gotten into a fight with John! And you tried to strangle him? Strangle him? What had gotten into you Bobby Drake? Well answer me?"

Bobby didn't say anything, because he didn't have an answer. He had no idea why things had gone so far. He had never lost his temper like that before in his life, and it scared the shit out of him that he could even come close to want he wanted to do. It was like he hadn't been in control of himself. When he saw Pyro holding Rogue's hand something inside him just snapped.

"I said I want an answer Bobby." He snapped out of his thoughts to find Storm glaring at him. He wouldn't be surprised if she hit him with lightning right now with how angry she was.

"I… don't know."

"You don't know?" She repeated his words obviously not believing him.

"I just… snapped. I'm sorry ok? I now that's not good enough but…" He trailed off. Really what excuses was there? Was he any better than Pyro in the end? He had just tried to strangle someone that was answer enough.

"You and John are going to have to sort this out Bobby or else I'll…" she trailed off but she didn't have to finish. Or else she'd have to chose, who stayed and who went. And he couldn't help but feel that it would be him to go. Not because she favoured John but because unlike Bobby he'd have nowhere to go.

He nodded. "Can I go?"

"Yes." She sighed. He was on his feet and was out of the med-lab as fast as he could.

-()-

"Uh." John groaned as Rogue wiped blood from his nose. He ached, everywhere. Drake had beaten him up, badly but that was only because he let him. The moment Rogue had asked him to stop, he had to. He didn't know why but some part of him had seen that broken look in her eyes and realized he couldn't cause her anymore pain than she was already going through. So he let Drake almost strangle him to death. He wasn't sure if that was a great show of friendship or showed that he had completely lost it since leaving the brotherhood.

"Stop you're moaning. It's your own fault." Rogue chided as she attempted to disinfect the cut on his head.

"How is it my fault you're boyfriend is an obvious lunatic?" he snapped and instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry. I'm just… pissed. I can't believe I let Drake beat me. I'm never showing my face in this school again."

"I didn't think you'd stop." She said so low he wasn't sure of he was meant to hear.

"You asked." He said simply as she finished cleaning his bloody face. She was about to say something when the door to Storms office opened and the women herself walked in. He had been sent to the office to get cleaned up as he and Bobby weren't aloud be in the same room and as Bobby's injures were worse… He couldn't help but grin at that.

John 2/ Bobby 1.

"You can leave Rogue. I'd like to talk to John. Alone." Storms arms were folded and she was giving him a look that sent the wrong kind of shivers down his spin. He sent Rogue a slightly frightened look and she smiled.

"Of course Storm." She winked at him and hurried out of the room.

"Traitor!" he called after her before turning to face his fate.

-()-

Rogue smiled as she closed the door to Storms office. The look on John's face was priceless, who would have thought she could have always used the weather witch as a threat against him.

"Hey kid," She jumped and spun to see Logan beside her a small smile on his face. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." They stood there in awkward silence for a moment as Rogue waiting for him to begin questioning her.

"You ok?"

"I'll live."

"I'm here if you want to talk." She nodded and gave him a warm smile. These past few months Logan had been the happiest she had ever seen him. She had never thought that he had, had feelings for Storm and the same for her but they seemed to fall into a relationship and surprising it worked for both of them. She couldn't help but sense that Logan would never love her as much as he loved Jean but she was gone.

"Thanks Logan. I better go find Bobby." She sighed at the last statement. The problem was they really needed to talk and she couldn't avoid it anymore.

"Take it easy on him kid." Logan said before she could leave.

"What?"

"Bobby. I think he'll be punishing himself enough for both of ye." She nodded slowly before turning to find Bobby.

-()-

Ten minutes later Rogue found Bobby by the fountain. Not surprisingly. He always went there when there was something big on his mind. The last time she had seen him there had been right after John left.

"Hey." She smiled as she sat on the grass beside him.

"Oh… hi." He gave her a quick smile before his gaze returned to his hands. They were still covered in blood.

"Are you-"

"I'm sorry." Bobby interrupted before she could ask her question. "I shouldn't have lost it like that today. It was stupid. I was acting like an over protective boyfriend."

"I won't argue with that." He laughed a little.

"Ok I was really acting like a possessive boyfriend. It's just… everything's changed. This time last year I wasn't even an x-man. It was just a distant hope. You and I had just started out and John… well John and I didn't try to kill each other on a regular basis."

"Well it hasn't been regular."

"Five times. First at the cure centre, Alcatraz, then at Worthington labs, a few months later in Storms office and just now."

"I… I didn't know about the cure centre."

"It was when I went to look for you. We didn't try to kill each other. John tried to provoke me, I walked away and then…" _He blew up the building._

She reached out and touched his hand. He smiled a little and took her hand on his. Slowly the smile faded from his face and he stared at there entwined hands.

"Rogue? Why are you wearing your gloves?"

"I…" He looked up and there eyes met. Rogue had no idea what to say, what to tell him. That she was useless? That she couldn't be what a real girlfriend was meant to be anymore?

His gaze returned to her gloved hand and he gave it another squeeze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he sounded hurt.

"Well you were busy beating up Johnny." She saw his shoulders tense at the use John's name and the air around her seemed to become colder.

"I'm sorry. I should have…" he trailed off and took her hand in both of his. He met her eyes and gave her a warm smile.

"It doesn't matter."

"What?"

"I said it doesn't matter. I love you no matter what. Even if we can't touch."

She pulled her hand from his. "Don't say that Bobby."

"Why?"

"Because you don't care now but you will eventually. You'll get sick of me."

"Rogue I-"

"Don't try to lie about it Bobby. You're human Bobby. You'll miss it all eventually. A handshake, a hug… a kiss. Why should we put ourselves through it all again?"

"Rogue what are you saying?"

"We can't be together anymore." Rogue got to her feet, planning to run but Bobby grabbed her hand pulling her back.

"You can't be serious?"

"I can't do it Bobby."

"Rogue please. Don't give up on us because you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid. I'm being realistic."

"Please Rogue. Think it through."

"I'm sorry Bobby. It's over." She pulled her arm gently from his grip and spun around wanting to get away from him as fast as she could.

-()-

Rogue quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she hurried down the hall. She shouldn't be upset she was the one who had broken up with Bobby. It was better for him, better for her. He didn't deserve to be stuck with someone like her and she wasn't sure she could go through it all again. Constantly worrying that he would get bored and leave her or that she'd touch him by accident and kill the guy she loves.

Oh God. Rogue cursed herself as tears came faster, completely blurring her vision. Suddenly she crashed into something and stumbled backwards. She felt hands grip her elbow and straighten her up.

"Sorry." She gasped, her voice coming out more as a croak from all the crying. She blinked rapidly trying to clear her vision as the hands left her elbows. She stifled a gasp as she was met with an amazing pair of silver eyes that seems to shine in the most unnatural way. Immediately butterflies churned in her stomach and her heart rate sped up.

"It's fine. It was my fault." Rogue quickly shook herself when she realized she was staring into the boy's eyes. She stepped back and he gave her a small nod. She instantly recognised him as the boy who had pulled Bobby off John. Looking at him now she realized just how beautiful he was. She had never though of a guy as beautiful before but there was no other way to define him. He had a heart shaped face and shaped defined features that seemed so flawless they looked airbrushed. His only imperfection was the small scar along his eye but in Rogue opinion that one flaw made him look even more beautiful. As is he was human and within reach.

"I…I wanted to say thank you," Rogue managed to choke out. The boy looked back at her with an unreadable expression and the butterflies in her stomach ramped up. "For pulling Bobby off John."

He nodded. "No problem."

"I'm Rogue." She smiled and extended her hand. She saw an emotion flash in his eyes but she could deceiver it. He took her gloved hand in his and a small smile played across his features.

"I'm Wither."

* * *

I have to thank My Final Goodbye, Anigen, diamond aka fairy246, Tari, GabrielsDoubt, GrlWithoutAName, PurpleWabbit for reviewing. I heart all ye guys!

This song that inspired this chapter was Afraid by Sarah Fimm.

A/N: Finally this chapter is up. It would have been up like two weeks ago but my internet went down. Twice. SO I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Bobby and Rogue broke up! I bet a lot of you are happy about that. Review if you liked Rogues and Withers first meeting. Review if you didn't. Or review if you're indifferent. How about you just review!

Oh and last chapter I said mentioned messy love triangles well that's not going to happen. Well there won't be one involving Rogue and Wither but there is still going to be Ryro moments. (I physically can't stop myself!)


	5. Eyes On Fire

**Eyes On Fire**

Rogue absently poked her food not feeling hungry. John sat beside her, for the first time and copied her movements. He had found her when he finally got out of Storms office and they had quickly headed downstairs to catch dinner. Rogue watched as John made shapes with his food and frowned. He was too skinny in her opinion, he looked like he was in need of a good meal but she didn't voice her opinion. She knew John would just snap at her. He had always been sensitive about his weight.

Rogue sighed and let her eyes wander around the cafeteria. Everybody had finally stopped watching her. The news of John and Bobby's fight had spread and she guessed it was huge gossip that she was sitting with John. She wondered when they would figure out that she broke up with Bobby. Then the stares would never end.

She continued to scan the room and froze when she was met with familiar silver eyes. Her stomach immediately began to dance and she could feel her heart flutter. She found it amazing how just a pair of eyes could make her feel so alive. Rogue quickly drew her gaze away from his eyes and cursed herself for staring at him, again. She quickly gave him a small smile and a little wave. Wither returned the smile and his eyes sparkled before his attention was drawn away by a blonde boy.

She had only had a five minute conversation with him and already she couldn't take her mind off him. He was different from anybody she had ever met, from the way he spoke to the way he acted. She found something hypnotic about him, something that she couldn't explain.

"You're staring at the new kid Rogue. Now how do you think Drake would feel about that?" Rogue quickly tore her gaze away from Wither and shot John a quick warning look. She hadn't told John about her and Bobby's break up yet. She couldn't deal with his reaction. She knew his happiness would just make her feel worse.

"You're being stupid Johnny. I wasn't staring." She said taking a bite of her food attempting to stop the conversation.

"I'm a lot of things Rogue. Charming, handsome, devilishly funny but stupid is not one of them." She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him.

"Sure Johnny."

"You don't have to sit with me you know." He said suddenly. Rogue stopped poking her food and glanced up at him.

"I know. I want to sit with you."

"Are you sure? Or are you just trying to avoid Drake because you're mad at him?"

"No. I want to sit with you." John gave her a look she couldn't quite understand before he returned to moving his food around his plate. She bit back a sigh and found her eyes wondering back to Wither. He was absently poking his food with a small smile on his face.

"You're staring at the new kid again Rogue." She quickly snapped her eyes away and shot John a glare.

"I was not staring," he chuckled and she resisted the urge to hit him. "I'm going to my room to study."

John rolled his eyes as she got to her feet and walked from the cafeteria, all eyes following her as she went.

-()-

Wither glanced up from his food and watched as Rogue left the cafeteria. He noticed he wasn't the only person watching her. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Elixirs chuckles reached his ears.

"I see you staring after Rogue." He glanced up at the boy who was grinning wickedly.

"And?"

"Nothing. I just like to point out the obvious. Have you had the pleasure of meeting her yet?"

"We bumped into each other today." He couldn't help the small smile creep across his face as he thought of it. She was even more beautiful up close than he remembered and she had the cutest southern twang that seemed to make him want to smile.

Elixir was about to speak when a brunet dropped into the seat beside him. Elixirs grin widened as the girl flipped her hair over her shoulders and threw her legs on his lap. She looked like a porcelain doll. Small and fragile but the confidence she held herself with suggested otherwise.

"Don't fucking put you're legs on me Sinclair." Elixir said with mock annoyance.

"Oh shut you're month Josh. You know you love any excuses to touch me." The girl leered with a thick Brooklyn accent. Elixir just smiled and passed the girl an apple from his plate.

"Who's the newbie?" she asked cocking her head in Withers direction.

"I'm Kevin."

"The name's Rahne Sinclair. R-A-H-N-E. Yeah my parents were those kind of people." He couldn't help but smile at the girls rant. She reminded him of Wanda.

"Nice to meet you Rahne."

"So how the hell did you get stuck with this one?" She asked jabbing Elixir in the chest. He noticed her hands were decorated with delicate, swirled lines.

"Ouch women." He hissed as Wither answered her question.

"We're roommates."

"Lucky you. You basically have a room on your own considering our little manwhore is always keeping the females of Xavier's beds warm."

"It's a dirty job but someone has to." Elixirs chuckles were cut short when Rahne slapped him across the head.

"Em… sorry to interrupt." Wither looked up and instantly recognised the blonde boy from earlier, Iceman. He was fidgeting nervously and looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Don't worry dude." Elixir said giving him an easy smile. Iceman attempted to return it but it came out more as a grimace.

"Uh I just wanted to say thanks. For pulling me off John today. I don't know what happened. I just…"

"Lost it?" Wither offered. Iceman let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Yeah."

"No problem."

"I'm Bobby."

"Kevin."

"Why don't you sit with us Iceman?" Rahne offered with a more than friendly smile

"Uh…"

"Oh come on." Rahne got to her feet and dragged him into the seat beside her. Elixir sniggered and she slapped him again. Wither and Bobby laughed at his expression and Wither knew, although it had only been a days, he would learn to love Xavier's.

-()-

Rogue's eyes fluttered open when the sunlight broke through her curtains. She groaned and pulled the blankets over her head wanting to stay in its warmth. Then as the memories of the cure and Bobby flooded back to her she wanted nothing more than to stay in bed.

Suddenly a crash sounded in the room and she sat bolt upright. Rogue let out a sigh of relief as John walked into the room closing the door behind her.

"Uh," she groaned and buried herself under the covers again. "What the hell are you doing in here Johnny?" She didn't have the energy to shout at him for barging in.

"Getting you up." She felt the bed sink beside her and Johns hand on her arm over the blanket.

"Well I'm not getting up. I want to stay here and block out the whole world."

"Exactly like I thought." He mumbled so low Rogue was sure she wasn't meant to have heard. She was about to snap at him when she felt the blankets suddenly ripped from her.

"John!" she screamed sitting up, attempting to get them back from him. He discarded them on the ground and in one swift movement picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted as the breath was knocked out of her.

"I already told you. Getting you up for classes."

"Since when have you given a damn about going to class?" she demanded hitting his back as hard as she could. He didn't even wince.

"Since now." Rogue gasped as he suddenly dumped her on the cold ground. She blinked and realized they were in the bathroom. He leant over her and turned on the shower.

"Now I'm going to leave and you're going to get in there willing."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then I have no problem stripping you down and washing you myself." Rogue blushed furiously and kicked him in the shins before getting to her feet.

"Get the hell out so I can wash myself." He sighed dramatically.

"I really was hoping you'd go for the second option." Rogue held back her retort and slammed the door in his face.

-()-

Rogue walked towards English class, dreading the whispers as John followed closely behind. She already knew the looks she would get. Where as John would secretly revel in the attention the mere thought of it was made butterflies in her stomach.

Then she remembered Bobby and the butterflies in her stomach turned to killer bees. She was sure that if she saw him she would cry or get sick and both options weren't great.

"Rogue?" she snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of John's worried voice.

"Yeah?"

"You stopped walking."

"Oh. Right… Sorry." She shook herself and quickly set off again at a steady pace.

"Are you ok?"

"Beside the fact that someone pulled me out of bed this morning I'm fine." He smiled at her attempted joke.

"Rogue," a sing song voice stopped her in her tracks and she spun just as Jubilee collided into her. Her friend wrapped her in a hug so tight she thought her eyes would pop from her head. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you for the past two days! Did you suddenly…" Jubilee finally released Rogue and trailed off when she noticed John at her side. "Oh. That's what you've been doing."

"Nice to see you too Jubilee." John said dryly.

"Eh… yeah." She gave Rogue a look before a sympathetic smile graced her features. "I just heard about you and Bobby. Are you ok? I seriously couldn't believe it at first and then I saw Bobby he the angst expression down and was giving off extreme emo vibes… and I just made you feel bad." It wasn't a question. Jubilee growled in frustration and threw her arms around Rogue again.

"I'm fine Jubs," She lied as she peeled the girl off her and attempted a smile. "Really."

"Wait a minute," Oh shit. Rogue slowly turned to face John who had a murderous expression. "Drake broke up with you?"

"No."

"So you're still together?"

"Well… no. I broke up with him."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" John screamed causing every student in the hall to stop and stare.

"Because I knew you'd be an asshole about it."

"I… well you should have fucking told me." He gave her one more glare before spinning and storming off to class.

"Seriously Rogue? Pyro? I could understand you breaking up with Bobby for anyone except Pyro. I get it if you like that whole bad boy thing but could you have-"

"Woo hold on there," she said interrupting Jubilee's rant. "I didn't break up with Bobby for John!

"Really?" she shouted surprised.

"No! I can't believe you'd think that."

"Ok geez don't get you're panties in a bunch and give me some credit my conclusion was very reasonable. Think about it Rogue. As soon as you and John start talking again you break up with Bobby. You're like the only person John seems to have any attachment to and you to always had those… moments."

"Moments?" Rogue had no idea what she was talking about.

"It doesn't matter. The important think is that you're not dating him," Jubilee grabbed her arm and dragged her towards English class. "And you're the gossip of the school. Well you and the new guy Wither. Apparently he's yummy." Rogue's heart did flip flops at the mention of Withers name. Jubilee sighed and released her grip on her arm.

"I have to get to Algebra but I'll see you at lunch. Oh and were having a girls night in tonight. We'll have Ben and Jerry's, listen to Katy Perry and talk about all the reasons men are assholes. We might have to stay up for a week."

"That sounds great." Jubilee gave her a quick hug before dashing off to class.

She found John outside the classroom, leaning against the wall with a sober expression.

"What took you so long?" he asked as if he hadn't stormed off a few moments ago. She opened her mouth to snap at him but he took her gloved hand and pulled her into the classroom.

Instantly the room fell silent and all eyes travelled to them. A lump rose in Rogues throat and her stomach fluttered. John took the looks in his stride, used to them by now. She couldn't help but let her eyes travel the room. Her body went rigid and her heart stopped when she saw Wither at the back of the room. As if sensing her gaze his head snapped up and their gazes looked. Her heat seemed to rise in her chest to the point where she was sure it would fall out of her mouth. His silver eyes had the strangest effect on her body and her mind. He gave her a small smile and electricity shot through her body. She offered him one back which quickly faded when she head the scrape of metal against wood. Her eyes flew to the front corner of the room, where Bobby had gotten to his feet. She barely had time to register his pained expression when he came towards them. She was mentally preparing herself to break up another fight but Bobby didn't attack John. He just pushed past him and left the room as fast as he could without running. That was when Rogue remembered that she was holding John's hand and exactly how it would look to Bobby. She tried to push back the guilt and pain the swelled in her and quickly let go off John's hand before hurrying to her seat.

-()-

Rogue had never been happier when classes ended. She just wanted to get away from the stares and have a fun night in with Jubilee. She wanted to forget about everything. About her powers, Bobby and John. She wanted to erase the whole world, even if it was for an hour or two.

A small smile played across her face at her plan for the night ahead and not even the last following gazes as she left Algebra class could dampen her moods. She skipped out of the room and had barely taken a step outside the door when she barrelled into Kitty. Why was she constantly walking into people lately? It was like the cure had not only taken her ability to touch, it had taken all her coordination too.

"Oh hey Kitty. Sorry about almost running you over." She laughed and it quickly faded when she saw the murderous expression on the girls face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kitty screamed her face way too close to Rogues for comfort.

"Wh-what?" she asked in dismay as she took a step back from the girl. She couldn't be that angry that she had bumped into her, could she? Kitty had always been melodramatic but this was a new height, even for her.

"How could you break up with Bobby? And for John? John?"

"I-I…" Rogue couldn't seem to get the words out over the shock. She knew the whole school assumed she was with John but Kitty was the last person she believed would fall for the rumours. She knew better than anyone exactly how she felt about Bobby and John. She should have known exactly how hard it was for her to leave Bobby and how she felt nothing more than friendship for John.

"What? You have no answer?"

"Kitty," Jubilee suddenly appeared breathlessly beside her best friend. "Calm down."

"I will not calm down," she spat at Jubilee before turning all her anger back at Rogue. "You think you're all that since you got the cure. The only reason anybody wants you is because you're like a shiny trophy. Getting the girl who couldn't touch. They feel as if they've accomplished something when really they've just gotten off with a whore."

"Kitty!" Jubilee cried in shock and rage. She grabbed her friend by the shoulders and gave her a hard shock. "Shut the hell up. You're making yourself look like an idiot."

"I'm not the idiot. She is. And so is everybody who falls for her I'm so sweet and innocent act." Rogue felt traitorous tears well in her eyes. She would not cry. She would not let Kitty get the satisfaction of knowing that she had upset her. She took a deep breath and shoved past Kitty.

"Don't you dare walk away from me. I'm not done with you." Kitty grabbed her arm and spun her around. Rogue quickly shoved her away, shocked by the sudden contact on her skin. In that instant there skin had touched she had felt a familiar tug, No she was wrong. Her powers couldn't have come back. She would have noticed.

She quickly regained herself and glared at her friend.

"Well I'm done with you Katherine Pryde. Forever." She turned and stormed off. She needed to escape. She needed to breathe. Immediately the perfect place came to mind and she rushed out the front door.

-()-

Rogue sighed as the sky darkened. She had no idea how long she had been out for, wondering through the woods that surrounded Xavier's. It could have been minutes or hours. The truth was she didn't care. Out here among the tightly knit tree's and the silent sky she could pretend that none of her problems existed, that she didn't exist. For the first time in the past few days she felt at peace, relaxed. Her mind and emotions weren't running a hundred miles an hour.

It would have been her prefect santucary but Kitty refused to stop coming into her head. They had been best friends. She had shared so much with her but yet she had turned on her so easily. Just because she broke up with her boyfriend. Rogue wiped her eyes as they filled with tears and damned herself for breaking her little bubble of happiness. Even though she didn't believe anything Kitty had said to her the words still hurt and reminded her of the imminent return of her abilities.

Rogue froze as a crack echoed through the woods. She spun half expecting to see John pop out from the trees when she her face collided with a chest. As hands lightly gripped her elbows she instantly knew it was Wither. She smiled up at him as she straightened herself.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." Rogue laughed as he released his grip on her. Her smile faded when she saw his serious expression.

"Are you ok?" she was taken aback by the intensity in his voice.

"I'm fine." She offered a small smile just to prove it. He looked her up and down for a while before his gaze travelled to the sky and he sighed heavily.

"You should get back to the mansion before it gets dark."

"Eh… yeah."

"Can I walk with you?" she was a little surprised with his question, most people would just assume they could.

"Yeah." He gave her a full blown smile that made Rogue's heart stop and her head spin. She quickly regained herself and offered her best smile back before setting off in the direction of the school. They walked in silence for a while before the need to question him became overwhelming.

"So what do you think of the mansion so far?" she kept her gaze straight ahead knowing that looking at him would probably make her tongue tied.

"It's different from what I expected. But in a good way."

"It wasn't what I expected either but Xavier's is… I don't think there's a word to describe it."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Her gaze snapped up to meet his and her heart started its usual gymnastics' act.

"I guess you heard about what happened between me and Kitty?"

"You could say that." He said with a secretive smile. At that moment Rogue would have done anything to know what he was thinking. To be let in on his secret.

"Well like I said I'm fine. If Kitty wants to act like a dumb bitch let her." Wither nodded and they walked in silence for a while. Rogue was searched for something to say when he suddenly spoke.

"She's jealous."

"Who?" she asked stopped just as the reached the edge of the tree's that surrounded the mansion's grounds. He gave her a knowing smile.

"Kitty." She laughed.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Why would Kitty be jealous of me?"

"You should watch people sometimes. You'd be surprised by what you see." He slowly reached up and Rogue gasped when she realized he was going to touch her. She should have hit his hand away, she was dangerous but she had never wanted anyone to touch her more than in that moment. Her eyes flutter closed but she never felt any contact with her skin. She opened her eyes and realized he had tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"See you later Marie." He gave her one last half smile before strolling off towards the school. Only one though came to mind as he walked away.

_I never told him my real name._

* * *

Thanks to EmeraldGreyClouds, anonymous, Raina Meldamiriel, AutumnxLovex, Tinkies, PurpleWabbit, GrlWithoutAName, GabrielsDoubt, Elijah and Crushed Peanuts for reviewing. I seriously love you guys. Have a cookie!

A/N: Ok so I am going to say this again. THIS IS NOT A RYRO. There may be Ryro undertones but Rogue and Pyro will never be more than friends. Now moving on…

First I have to apologize for this being so late. I've been having a lot of laptop trouble lately and I lost all of my work for all my stories and had to start from scratch. So after having a mental breakdown and fixing my laptop once and for all I'm back.

I have the next few chapters drafted so you shouldn't have to wait so long for the next chapter. Unless my laptop starts to do stupid things again.

I really loved writing this chapter. I finally got to bring in Rahne who I have been dying to introduce since the first chapter. Jubilee really got added as a kind off after thought. I realized Rogue really needed a friend beside John so who was better for the job.

And now I'm going to go because this is turning into a really long authors note. I'll just say one more thing PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. Bloody Films

**Bloody Films**

Rogue's eyes snapped open and the warmth that her dreams had created quickly evaporated. She rolled on her back to find John looming over her with an angelic smile that was down right unsettling. She gave him her best dirty look before rolling back on her side, holding her blanket closer.

"Don't fuck with me today Rogue. Not after yesterday."

She sighed. "I said was sorry."

She had barely stepped through the door of the mansion yesterday when John had wrapped her in his hands. She had barely recovered from the fact that John had just hugged her in public when he started screaming at her. Demanding to know where the hell she had been. She tried to brush it off but apologized when she realized just how worried he had been.

"Apologize all you want but that won't stop me from getting you up. So would you like to have a shower or I do I have to wash you?"

Rogue bit back the growl that threatened to rise from her throat. She threw off her blanket and stormed into the bathroom.

"I'll get you to take me up on that shower offer eventually." John's voice called after her as she slammed the door as hard as she could.

-()-

Wither leaned against his bed post as the alarm blared through the room. He didn't understand why Elixir constantly set it when he was never there in the morning. He had just crossed the room to switch it off when the man himself strolled into the room.

"Oh you're up." He grinned when he saw Wither awake and fully dressed.

"Been awake for a while." That was a lie. The truth was that he had slept for ten minutes before waking up from a nightmare. Elixir gave him a slow once over, his grin faltering.

"Well I'm gonna hit the shower," his grin returned full force as he peeled off the shirt. Nobody could ever say he was shy. "Wait for me before you head down?"

"Sure." Elixir gave him another strange look before shutting the bathroom door. Wither wandered over his bed and fell face first onto it. After a few minutes he drifted off to sleep.

-()-

Rogue grabbed a bowl of cereal and followed John to the table by the window. The stares had somehow intensified since yesterday, word of her and Kitty's fight having obviously spread. Her gaze searched the cafeteria for Wither but he was nowhere in sight. She had been running through their walk in the woods over and over again. She still couldn't understand what he had meant by when he said that Kitty was jealous of her. It just didn't make sense.

John gave her a warm smile and Rogue was glad to know that she had at least one friend. She had managed to destroy things with Bobby, Kitty had turned on her and Jubilee would avoid her from loyalty to her best friend.

"Jesus Christ Rogue if you don't wipe that look off your face." John suddenly growled.

"What?"

"You look like someone just fucking died and its making me depressed." Rogue was about to snap back at him when someone cut her off.

"He's right Rogue," her mouth dropped open as Jubilee slipped into the seat beside him with a bright smile on her face. "You look more miserable than a clown."

"A clown?" she managed to choke through her surprise. Jubilee rolled her eyes as if her metaphor was obvious.

"It doesn't matter the fact is you need to cheer up. Nobody died. Kitty just lost her mind and when she eventually finds it she'll apologize and everything will go back to normal. Well except for the fact that you're with John now instead of Bobby." Her last statement promptly caused John to choke on his food.

"What the fuck did she just say?" John growled directing his question at Rogue.

"Don't act like I'm not here Pyro. And I didn't mean that you and Rogue were together, together. Even if that's what everybody thinks." John stared at Jubilee as if he wasn't sure she was real.

"So anywho," Jubilee began grabbing a piece of toast from John's plate. "Do you guys want to go see the new Ian Somerholder film? Its got things blowing up to entertain Pyro and well… what could me more entertaining that looking into those sexy eyes."

"Did she just take food off my plate?" John directed his question at Rogue. Again.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch John."

"Look here Jubilation-"

"Seriously? You really wanna start this game ?"

"You fucking started it." She rolled her eyes before sending a wink Rogue's way and diving back into her fight with John. Rogue grinned. Her early statement had been wrong. She had two great friends.

-()-

Rogue was considering murder as she made her way to English. John and Jubilee hadn't stopped bickering. It had been entertaining at first but now it was just exasperating. She tried to remember if they had always been like this but she could barely remember Jubilee and John even talking unless necessary. Well it was more that John avoided Jubilee because she talked way too much for his liking. Or at least that's what he used to say.

"You are so wrong Pyro. You could not be more wrong if you decided that you could fly instead of start fires."

"He can't act. Face facts."

"He is one of the greatest actors of our generation."

"It's fucking hype. I saw the film. It sucked ass."

"You are such a seven Pyro. It was the best film of all time."

"Seven? What the hell does that even mean?"

"Its Jubilee's version of a swear word." Rogue explained. Over the last year Kitty and Jubilee had started using private jokes in everyday life. It took a while to understand if what there were saying was good or bad.

"But why seven?"

"Only Kitty and I shall ever know what it means." John gave her a look before spotting that there English class was just around the corner and sighing in relief.

"Oh look our stop." He grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and began to drag her away.

"Bye Jubes."

"See you later Rogue. Bye Johnny." John's jaw clenched and he ground his teeth but to Rogue's surprised he didn't turn around and barbeque Jubilee. She was about to ask him why he didn't when he pulled her into English class and she saw Wither. She stared at him for a while before she realized that he was in a deep conversation with Bobby. She quickly drew her eyes from the pair and followed John to their seats. Why was Bobby talking to Wither? When had that happened? Were they friends? She quickly stopped herself when she realised that she sounded like a crazy stalker.

"That was the longest hour of my life." John sighed as he slumped in his seat. She laughed but quickly stopped when John sent her a look of death.

"It's not funny. Jubilee is fucking crazy."

"Yeah but its good crazy."

"Whatever you fucking say Roguey." She shot him a look and he grinned, his mood thankfully lifted. Nobody wanted to deal with a cranky Johnny.

Their conversation was stopped short when Storm walked into the classroom. She wasn't surprised to see Warren had taken a well earned break.

"Morning class. From today I will be officially taking over the English class," That earned a few whispers but Rogue wasn't completely surprised. Poor Warren had probably been on the verge of a breakdown after yesterday's events.

"Today we're going to start on a project. You'll work together in groups of two. You have to study two author's one modern and one classical and compare there themes, cultural context and so on. I want at least three books by each other and I want you to go into extreme detail. This project will count for a good percentage of your grade for the year."

Groans and sighs filled the room but Rogue couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. She knew this was one project she was going to enjoy. She started trying to pick an author in her mind while Storm placed everybody into pairs. She expected to be with John knowing she would be the only person who would willingly work with him. She knew that she would struggle to find a classical author that would keep John interested. He had a short attention span.

"Rogue you'll be with Wither." Her heart stopped sure that she had heard wrong. She glanced up at Storm but she had already moved on. She looked across the room and locked gazes with Wither. She gave him a weak smile as the butterflies in her stomach kicked up. He returned her smile and her breath hitched.

"What?" Rogue jumped as John jumped to his feet glaring viciously at Storm. She blinked rapidly wondering what she had missed.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" She gaped as Bobby shouted this across the room.

"For once in Drakes life I think he's right." Rogue wasn't sure if she was more startled by the fact that Bobby was shouting at Storm or that John had just agreed with him.

Storm seemed unphased by the pair and spoke with an icy calm that chilled her to the bone.

"I am not out of my mind. The two of you will be working together and that is final."

"And if we don't?" Bobby crossed his arms.

"Then both of you will leave this school."

Silence followed before Bobby shouted. "Both of us? Why the fuck both of us?"

"This is bullshit." John growled. He knocked his desk to the ground and charged from the room. Rogue glanced at Storm, who gave her a small nod, before grabbing her bag and launched herself from the classroom after him.

-()-

Rogue eventually found John in his room. Packing his bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked as she slammed the door shut.

"Packing."

"Why?" she pushed the rising emotions that threatened to overwhelmed her as she went to his side. He avoided her gaze as he angrily shoved clothes in the duffle bag.

"I might as well leave now because Drake and I working together isn't going to happen."

"John look at me." She grabbed his shoulder forcing him to meet her gaze. "Just stop. You can't leave. Don't let your stubbornness get in the way of you staying here. So you hate Bobby but you were friends once, best friends. Can't you work with him even if it means you can stay? I need you to stay."

John stayed silent for a moment before sighing and sinking onto the bed. He buried his face in his hands and Rogue sat beside him.

"Your right. I'll try." A smile broke across Rogue's face and she threw her arms around him.

"Thanks Johnny."

"But if he pissed me I've again I'm beating the crap out if him. Storm didn't say anything against that."

-()-

Rogue sat in her room rapidly tapped her pen as she tried to figure out her Algebra homework. She had left John only an hour ago after dinner. Once she had convinced him to stay they skipped the rest of English. They silently agreed not to mention Bobby.

She jumped when her door burst open and Jubilee stumbled in, her arms full of food.

"Some help!" she gasped kicking the door closed. Rogue jumped to her feet laughing as she helped her friend with the monstrous amount of food.

"What are you doing with all this food?" she asked as she dumped bags of chips, pretzels and chocolate on the bed.

"Well since we missed our girls' night yesterday I thought some rescheduling was in order."

"That makes sense but why so much food?"

"Well it kinda transformed from a girls' night in to a little get together."

"Get together?" she really didn't like the sound of that.

"Well I invited Pyro. I bumped into him on the way up."

"So just John?"

"Well…" Jubilee hesitantly bit her lip before finishing. "I asked Elixir and he's bringing some friends."

"Elixir?" Elixir, aka Joshua Foley, was one of the students who arrived at Xavier's after Alcatraz and had quickly become the resident manwhore. He had sandy blonde hair and the most usual golden eyes. He had all the features of an angel and then he opened his mouth.

"Yeah I know what you're going to say," Jubilee said quickly. "But I like him and he likes me."

"He likes anything with breasts Jubes."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Yeah I know he's gotten off with most of the girls here but I don't care. He's hot, I'm horny and how could I not want to after Alice told me about the size-"

"Wow," Rogue waved her arms quickly cutting off her friend and the mental image that threatened to leave her scared for life. "That was too much information."

Jubilee stuck out her tongue and they both giggled.

"Ok so let's get this place get this place ready." Jubilee announced gleefully clapping her hands together. Rogue groaned as Jubilee set to work rearranging her furniture, clearing things away and setting out the food. She didn't try to help. Jubilee would just correct everything she did in the end.

"Now that the rooms ready," she said, as she finished putting the bed in the position she deemed right, she turned to Rogue with a smile. "Its time to get you in the same state."

"Eh… what's wrong with me?" Rogue asked looking down at her jumper and jeans.

"It's all… wrong. The jumped makes you look frumpy and…" she trailed off suddenly gaped down at Rogue. She was just about to follow her gaze when her eyes went back to their normal size and her smile returned but just a few watts too bright. Was her outfit that bad?

"What was I saying? Oh yeah. You're jumper is doing nothing for you. It's not showing off that killer figure I know you have hidden away." Jubilee walked to the wardrobe with a determined stride. She ripped it open and flicked through the outfits.

"Oh," She pulled out a moss green, off the shoulder top. "Wear this. Green is totally your true colour. I'm thinking we should just make you're wardrobe all green. Maybe some blues…"

"I don't know why I have to change. It's not like I have anyone to impress. I'm not trying to get off with anyone" Rogue complained but took the top anyone knowing that when Jubilee made up her mind there was no getting out off it.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"What that supposed to mean?" Rogue asked as she adjusted the green top on herself. Before Jubilee could reply the door burst open.

"In the name of Dolce!" Jubilee squealed clutching at her heart. John grinned at their reactions as he sauntered into the room.

"Why can nobody knock before the barge into my room?" Rogue asked more to herself.

"What the hell is wrong with you Pyro?" Jubilee snapped hitting John across the head as he passed her. "You don't just barge into a girl's room. We could have been naked in here!"

He threw himself across her bed and smirked. "More of a reason not to knock."

"You're such a condom Pyro." Jubilee hissed.

"I'm not even going to comment on how weird your friend is Rogue." She held back a sigh as John and Jubilee got into it. Again.

She was relieved when a knock on her door cut them off before they could really begin their bickering match. Jubilee dashed to the door and froze mid way. She whirled back to face Rogue.

"You open the door. No! Wait… I'll open it. But will that seem like I'm eager to see him? Desprete even? Yeah. Rogue you open the door." She rolled her eyes as Jubilee ran past her and positioned herself on the edge of the bed.

Rogue opened the door to reveal Elixir leaning lazily against the door frame in baggy jeans and an off gold coloured t-shirt. He gave her as heart breaking smile. She couldn't help but think that he looked like a modern day angel.

"Hey Rogue."

"Hi."

"Beautiful as always." She cursed herself when she felt her cheeks redden.

"Way to be cheap Josh. Hitting on the best friend off the girl your gonna get off with later." A girl said appearing beside Elixir. On first glance she reminded Rogue of a doll. She had brown curls that cascaded down her back and brown eyes that somehow seemed to sparkle while Rogue's just looked muddy. The most striking thing about her were the random pieces of artworks body. Rogue had never thought tattoos suited women but this girl pulled it off. Lines decorated her hands and ran up the length of her arms in interact designs. A purple flower peeked out over the collar of her black top. The most noticeable was the symbol on her neck. It was all sharp lines and the dark black was a stark contrast to her porcelain skin.

Rogue quickly shook herself when she realised that she was staring and that the girl may take it the wrong way. She had a feeling she didn't want to get on her bad side. Size wasn't everything. Kitty was proof of that.

"I was just being friendly Rahne." Elixir said defensively his grin still in place. Rahne snorted.

"Whatever. So are you going to stand there all day or are we watching the movie from the hall?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." She stepped aside and Rahne breezed past her. Elixir shouted something over his shoulder before following. Rogue was about to shut the door when Wither stepped in front of her. She skidded to a halt to stop herself from crashing into him. They locked gazes and she knew they stared at each other for longer than was appropriate.

She laughed nervously and stepped away from him.

"Em… hi."

"Hi."

"I think that's the first time we've met and not crashed into each other." She laughed nervously annoyed at her lack of conversational skills.

He gave her a small smile. "We came close."

"Yeah. Close." She made a point not to meet his gaze for too long knowing how easily she could get lost in his gaze. When she realised that she was blocking his way she quickly stepped aside to let him in. She took a calming breath before she followed him.

John and Rahne were sprawled on the bed and he was obviously enjoying a nice view down her top while Elixir and Jubilee sat together on the floor at the end of the bed. Rogue was debating where to sit when John waved her over. She ended up sitting half on top of him but when she tried to move he protested. Wither sat beside her in her desk chair.

"Ok so introductions are in order," Jubilee said loudly. "I'm Jubilee."

"We're not fucking retarded Jubes." John said in a tone which was a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"With you it's so hard to tell. And as I was saying. This is Elixir." She said pointing to him. "That's Rahne. That's Rogue. The dickhead is Pyro and that's-"

"Kevin." Rogue was surprised when Wither cut into Jubilee's introductions. She quickly realised that it was the first time she had ever heard his real name. Why did he tell her to call him Wither if he told everyone else to call him by his real name? She quickly decided not to think about it too much.

"Right. Kevin," Jubilee said with a smile undeterred. "Ok so let's pick a movie."

After an half an hour of debating, mainly between John and Jubilee everybody decided on My Bloody Valentine. After five minutes Rogue found her eyes wandering from the screen to Wither. He wasn't watching the film either but staring intently out the window. For the first time Rogue found she was able to draw her attention away from his eyes. For the first time she noticed they type of clothes he was wearing. He had a long sleeved dark grey t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She had never liked skinny jeans on men but Wither pulled it off. She was sure he could pull anything off. It took her a few moments to realize that he was wearing gloves as well that revealed just small dots off his skin. His skin was covered head to toe. She instantly found her mind spinning from the revelation. Why would he be covered from head to toe? Or maybe she was just reading too much into it. The thought of Wither having the same abilities as her was just… she wasn't even though how to think about it.

"Enjoying the view?" She jumped feeling John's hot breath on her ear. She shot him a glare and forced her gaze on the film. She couldn't pay attention as she could still see Wither in her vision, staring into space.

"Well," John announced loudly. Rogue quickly snapped her gaze to the film and realized it was over. "That was shit."

Elixir laughed in agreement. "You normally have to watch porn to see such bad acting."

"Josh." Jubilee elbowed him playfully. He just grinned and got to his feet pulling her with him.

"Well we're going for a walk." For the lustful looks they had been exchanging all night Rogue knew that they would be doing anything but walking and talking.

"Have fun fucking!" Rahne shouted as they left the room. She jumped to her feet and stretched. "Well I'm going back to my room. Thanks for the party Rogue. Don't stay out too late Kevin. Oh and Pyro," She stopped as she reached the door and a sly smile spread across her face. "See ya round."

John smirked as she left the room. Wither wordlessly got to his feet and Rogue followed him to the door.

"Well that was… fun." Rogue laughed at Withers choice of words.

"That's one way to put it." He smiled down at her and slowly reached up to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her breath hitched and she stared at his lips desperately wanted him to kiss her.

"Goodnight Marie." He gave her a dazzling smile that stopped her heart and made the need to kiss him almost overwhelming. They stared at each other before a long moment before he opened the door and left. When the door closed Rogue found that she could finally breathe.

"I'm going." She jumped and spun to find John shoving his arms into his jacket. She had completely forgotten that he was there.

"Oh. Are you sure? You could stay and we could talk about just how bad the film was?"

"No thanks." He didn't look at her as he disappeared out the door.

* * *

Thanks to GrlWithoutAName, EmeraldGreyClouds and GabrielsDoubt for reviewing. I heart you guys. And another HUGE THANKS to GrlWithoutAName to reading over this chapter for me and killing the fear that it was crap.

A/N: Well this chapter was fun to right. I find that I'm falling in love with Jubilee and her crazy ass sayings. Well the views and reviews dropped last chapter by like half . What happened people? Do you no longer love me? S please review and turn my frown upside down.

And sorry its taken so long to update. I wont even go into the multiple things that have slowed this down. Just now it wont be long next time cause its summer holidays. Yay!


	7. No Sleep Tonight

**No Sleep Tonight**

Rogue growled and rolled on her side as sleep refused to come. She glared at her alarm clock as it read two a.m.

With a heavy sigh she sat up and turned on the lamp. Lying there, staring at the ceiling really wasn't going to help anything. She brushed her hair off her face and decided a midnight snack would help clear her mind.

She climbed out of the bed and grabbed a jumper as she slipped out her room. The halls were deserted. The only sound was her echoing footsteps in the darkness. She had never noticed just how haunting the mansion could be when it was empty.

Rogue stepped into the kitchen and did a double take when she found Wither sitting at the kitchen counter, staring at a tub of ice cream. She could tell he was lost in his thoughts from his distant expression. She found herself unable to move and continued to watch his pained expression. She wanted desperately to know what had caused him so much pain and destroy it. Rogue quickly realized that she acting like a stalker invading on his private moment. She berated herself and was about to slip away when Withers head snapped up and their gazes locked. She was frozen in place wondering how he would react. Slowly the ghost of a smile played across his face and her heart kicked into double time.

"Hi." Her voice came out as if she had just finished running a marathon.

"Hi," Rogue fidgeted nervously as the tension between them slowly began to build in the air. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No. I thought I'd come down for a midnight snack. You?"

"Something like that," He said in an amused tone. She bit her lip as he continued to watch her with his penitrating stare. He held up his tub and asked. "Want to share?"

"Yeah." She was embarrassed by how eager her tone was. He pulled out the still beside him and reached across the counter to pull a spoon from the draw. She sank into the seat beside him making sure to keep her distance hyper aware that she wasn't wearing her gloves. He held the spoon out for her and she saw that he was again wearing gloves. She stared at them as she plucked the spoon from his grasp. He smiled and she felt her cheeks warm. She quickly took a spoonful of the ice cream hoping that it would cool her down.

"So," Rogue said trying to fill the silence. "Tonight was fun? Well I guess its yesterday now isn't it?"

"I guess."

"You didn't have fun?"

"I did but I've never really liked films. Especially ones as pointless as that."

"I know. It was really bad. The whole point of the film was him trying to prove he wasn't the murder but it turned out he was. I don't think I could have possibly been less shocked."

He chuckled. "That's exactly what I though."

"If you don't like movies what do you do for fun?" She tried to hide the burning curiosity showing in her voice.

He shrugged. "I read but lately I'm not as interested as I used to be. I mostly draw."

"You're an artist?" She tried to hide the surprise in her voice but failed miserably.

"I wouldn't go far as far as that but I've been drawing since I can remember. I find it… relaxing."

"I've always wanted to be able to draw but I can barely manage a stick figure." He laughed and the sound warmed her heart. She could listen to him laugh for an eternity.

"I find it hard to believe that you couldn't do anything you put your mind to." Her heart stopped at his words and she dragged her gaze from his. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she hoped her hair hid her blush. She took another spoon of ice cream.

"How long have you been here?" Wither asked. She kept her gaze on the ice cream making shapes in it with her spoon.

"Almost two years."

"Do you consider it home now?" She found the question slightly odd but answered anyway.

"From the first moment I walked through the doors I felt like I belonged here. The mansion just fills me with this feeling of… a feeling of warmth and comfort I only feel here." Silence reigned for several moments and she could feel his intense eyes on her.

"There is something about his place." He said eventually.

"Even if I leave here I'll always call Xavier's my home"

"I hope I feel the same someday." Rogue hoped he did too.

-()-

John played with his Zippo as sleep eluded him his mind stuck on the revelation about Rogue.

Wither. Rogue was crushing on Wither. Although the name wouldn't mean much to you unless you were a mutant on the streets. If you were he was a legend. John shivered as the storied came back to him. It was well known that Wither had vanished from the Hellfire club but he had never expected to find him here. At Xavier's. He found it hard to believe he had come here for a new beginning. Was he being hypocritical? Yes. Did he give a shit? No.

It had taken him a while to realize exactly who Wither was never having heard his real name. The moment he did he had rushed after the boy.

_John slammed the door to Rogues room shut and turned to find Wither leaning easily against the wall waiting for him._

"_I thought you would have figured it out earlier to be honest." Was his way of greeting. John glared at him wanted nothing more than to punch him but held back knowing when he was outmatched. He was confident, Rogue would say cocky, but even he had a sense of self preservation no matter how small it was. If he tried to take on Wither he'd be lucky to come out of it alive._

_He was about to speak when Wither cut him off._

"_Let me save you some time Pyro. You want to know why I'm here? If Emma sent me to take down Xavier's or someone? Well I'd thought you'd have been smarter than that. My powers are too easily recognised. As soon as I used them they would trace everything back to the club. And would I really be dumb enough to use my real name?"_

"_Just shut the fuck up," He growled. "I really don't give a shit why you're here. I only care about what happens to Rogue. What do you want with her?"_

_A smirk played across Withers features and his blood boiled. "Jealous Pyro?"_

"_Answer the fucking question."_

"_Don't worry. I want nothing but friendship from Marie."_

"_Don't call her that," John growled which made Withers smirk more pronounced. "If you'll hurt Rogue I'll-"_

"_You'll what? We both know that you can't take me. And I really don't like threats," His grey eyes flashed with anger. "I'm here for a fresh start just like you. I'm not going to hurt Marie. I don't plan to hurt anyone but if you threaten me again I'll have no problem making you the exception."_

_John grinned. "Haven't changed that much have you?"_

"_Right back at you Pyro you're just like Vanessa described,"__ They continued to glare at each other for a long moment before Wither straightened himself. "Well this was fun. Hopefully we won't have to do this again."_

"_If you hurt Rogue I will kill you." John warned him. Wither gave him another smirk before walking away without a glance._

John still couldn't figure Wither out. For the moment he'd take what he said about a fresh start but he'd keep an eye on him. If the bastard hurt Rogue he'd kill him.

Deciding that he needed air John climbed from his bed and headed to his spot.

-()-

They had talked for hours, about trivial things. Their favourite books, music and colours. Where they most wanted to travel to. The funniest memory they had.

Wither found himself becoming more fascinated with Rogue every passing minute. He wanted to know how she worked inside and out. He found himself trying to analyse her every expression. Smiling because she was smiling. Laughing because she was too. He was completely mesmerised by her and scared shitless at the same time.

He had barely known her for two days and he felt like it had been a lifetime. The connection he had with her felt wrong, too soon after Laurie.

Laurie had been the reason he had been down in the kitchen to begin with.

_Three years ago_

_Wither threw the blankets off him as he crawled out of bed. He switched on his bedside lamp and brushed his hair off his sweat drenched face. He sighed when he heard a knock on the bedroom door. He just wanted to be left alone to clear his head but he knew how stubborn Laurie was. If he didn't answer she'd just stay out there all night._

_He pulled himself to his feet with effort and trudged to the door._

"_What?" he snapped as greeting. Laurie pulled a face and closed her cobalt eyes._

"_Put some clothes on Kevin." He looked down at himself. _

"_I'm just shirtless." He grumbled but went to grab a top from the floor._

"_Can I open my eyes?" Laurie asked still in the doorway._

"_Yes." She did and smiled making her features truly angelic._

"_Good because I've been mentally scarred enough as it is." She strolled into the room and kicked the door shut. Only then did he notice the tub of ice cream in her hand. He raised an eyebrow questioningly._

"_I felt the nightmare. I thought you might need a pick me up and ice cream always makes me feel better."_

"_I'm not hungry." He tried to forget about the images that were burned into his brain. Nothing made them go away. They found him whenever he was alone and closed his eyes as if the images were seared on the back of his eyelids. He wished he could just pour acid on his brain to burn them away._

"_Come on," Laurie sat across from him and squeezed his knee. "Give it a try. It can't hurt. Well you could gain about a hundred pounds but I think that's an ok price to pay."_

_He sighed and snapped the spoon from her hand, ignoring her triumphant smile._

Since that night Laurie would come into his room whenever he had a nightmare, ice cream in hand. They'd stay up for the rest of the night. They would mostly just sit in silence but her being there was enough to comfort him.

"And then Scott gave us a months detention," Withers attention snapped back to Rogue as she finished telling the story of her first birthday at the mansion. "After that we never put birthday candles on a cake that John was anywhere near."

"The last time I had a birthday cake I was twelve," Kevin said the words more to himself. "Laurie and Wanda had spent all day on it. It was pretty perfect except for the fact that they had used salt instead of sugar. It was horrible. We all still ate it though. None of us had the heart to tell them how bad it was. They found out the next day when they had a piece. Wanda was annoyed that we hadn't told her. She hates getting things wrong. Laurie cried thinking that she had ruined my birthday. It took me all day to convince her that she made it memorable. She always was a drama queen." Rogue laughed along with him. Her laughter could only be described as melodic.

"Are they your sisters?" She asked stirring her spoon in the now melted ice cream. "Wanda and Laurie?"

Kevin's blood ran cold when he realised that he had said too much. The smile faded from him face.

"Yeah. Something like that." Rogue shifted in her seat seeing his fast changing mood. Kevin got swiftly to his feet avoiding her gaze.

"I'm going back to my room. Night." He didn't wait for a reply before turning and fleeing the room. He could never get that comfortable with anyone again. He couldn't tell anybody about his past. It wasn't safe. Kevin ran up the stairs to his room itching to draw.

-()-

John sat at the edge of the roof watching the slowly brightening sky. Soon the sun would rise and another day would start. Maybe today Rogue would finally take him up on the shower offer. He chuckled at the thought knowing that it was never going to happen.

"Laughing by yourself? Isn't that the first sign of madness?" He knew before turning that it was Copycat. Nobody had a voice like her, as smooth and sweet as honey. The mere sound of it made shivers run through his body.

"You'd know all about madness Vanessa."

"Ouch Pyro. A knock at my sanity. You're running out of insults." She sat beside him and as usual he was struck by her beauty. She wore a tight black top that hug off her shoulders showing her scars. That one imperfection made her more beautiful. She stared off into the distance and her dark golden eyes sparkled.

"Why are you here Copycat?"

"No how are you? Nice to see you even? Maybe I missed you?"

"All of that would mean that I care. So tell me what you want?"

She stared at him for a long moment before speaking barely above a whisper. "I wanted to see you." She sounded genuine but he didn't believe her. She was an excellent liar and she wouldn't risk sneaking into Xavier's for just a conversation.

"I'll believe that when I sprout wings and start collecting teeth. So are you going to tell me the real reason you're here or am I going to have to beat if out of you?" He met her gaze and grinned. Her gaze narrowed.

"You wouldn't hurt me." John didn't hesitate. He reached out and gripped her neck, tightly. Her eyes widen with shock before her face became a mask of anger. She suddenly vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Now there was a new power she had acquired.

A moment later her felt something grip the back of his neck. He looked up to find Copycat baring her teeth down at him. She dragged him backwards and threw him to the ground. She pounced on him in a blur. He easily blocked her punches but not her teeth. Her teeth sank into the flesh of his shoulder with unnaturally sharp teeth. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw her off him. Her cry of pain filled the air as he scrambled to his feet. He prepared to fend off another blow but Copycat lay on the ground. She rolled on her back and touched her blood matted cheek.

She slowly sat up with tear filled eyes as she rubbed his blood from her mouth.

"Why did you save me then? Why didn't you just let Wolverine slice me into pieces when he had the chance and then I wouldn't be here to bother you?" A jumble of emotions filled John as he stared down at her.

"I… I don't want you dead."

She laughed with no sign of amusement in her tone. "Yeah right. You never really cared. I was just something to pick up and play with."

"That's not true." He ground out. In a blur she was in front of him, her face hovering centimetres from his. She stepped towards him and gently touched his cheek. Her scent of vanilla and blood enveloped him.

"Really? Are you sure you don't miss it? Playing with me." His breath hitched as she pressed a gently kiss to his jaw. He knew it was stupid and that he'd regret it later but in that moment he didn't care. John grabbed her roughly and she smiled just before he crushed his lips to her.

* * *

Thanks to for reviewing GrlWithoutAName, KafeiDetour and Ele. You guys rocks. I'm going to reward you with seven minutes of heaven with either Wither or John. Your choice but after that they come back to me. Lol.

A/N: Well this would have been up before but my reviews stayed at three again and I was hoping to get more . Come one people. There are 26 of you on alert. Even if only a quarter of ye review that's minimum five per chapter. I would resort to holding chapters until I get a certain number of reviews but I love this story way too much.

Anyway I loved writing this chapter. I adored showing Withers darker side and I'm not even really touching the surface of his character. I finally got to bring Copycat back. There is a special place in my heart for that girl that nobody else can hold. And if you happen to be a John and Jubilee fan please don't kill me. Lol

I'm going away on holidays next week so you'll probably have to wait until I cam back for an update (unless I get a lot of updates and I am spurred to update before Monday). So please review.


	8. Don't Fret Precious I'm Here

**Don't Fret Precious I'm Here**

One week had passed since Rogue and Wither had spent that night in the kitchen. They had spent endless hours just talking. Rogue was sure she had never talked to someone for so long about things so personal. She told him childhood stories of pets and birthdays that she had never shared with anyone but yet she managed to tell him with so much ease she hadn't realise what she had done until she had been back in bed staring up at the ceiling all notion of sleep gone.

The next day she had been buzzing with excitement with the prospect of talking to him. Her whole body tingled remembering the warmth his half smile had brought her. The way his finger absently traced the rim of his cup while he had spoke. His burning eyes as he listened to her countless tales. Rogue would have run to English class if John hadn't been lagging behind. He looked like he had gotten even less sleep than her. He was silent as the walked but she barely noticed her mind too occupied with thoughts of Wither.

How did she act when she saw him again? Did the night before even mean anything? Hadn't she just broke up with Bobby for the very reason that she couldn't touch and now she was getting excited about a practical stranger she had talked to for a few hours?

All her worries had stopped the moment she stepped into class and found Withers seat empty. She sank into her seat annoyed at just how disappointed she felt. He never showed up for the rest of the day. She would have asked Elixir where he was but his lips seemed permanently stuck to some part of Jubilee's body.

The next day he didn't show up either. Rogue debated if she should go see him but she decided against it, she didn't want to come across as some crazy stalker. Then on Wednesday she walked into English class surprised to find him there and even more surprised to find that he was ignoring her. At first she thought she was just being paranoid. When Friday rolled around she was convinced that it wasn't paranoia.

So one week had passed and Rogue's pain of rejection had turned to down right anger. Why the hell was he ignoring her? She hadn't done a damn thing to him. She knew feeling rejected was stupid but didn't give a care. That night had meant something to her and even if it hadn't to him that didn't give him a right to flat out avoid her like some infectious disease. He could at least offer her a fucking explanation.

"Rogue?" She blinked rapidly and stopped glaring across the cafeteria to find John watching her with a frown. "You ok?"

"Fine."

"Well you're glaring at Wither as if he just massacred hundreds of puppies." That caught enough of Elixirs attention to draw his lips away from Jubilee's neck. The two had been stuck together like glue for the past week. It was disgusting it she was being honest. Most of the time the things they were doing definitely shouldn't been seen in public.

"What about Wither?"

"Nothing." Rogue said quickly before John could say anything. Elixir and Wither were friends and she didn't want it getting back to him that she was bothered in the slightest by him being an ass. She had decided that acting indifferent was the best route instead of marching over to him and hitting him hard, preferable with a blunt object.

"He's a cool guy once you get past the whole emo kid look and stoic expression."

"Uh huh." Rogue said trying not to let anger lace her tone. She stabbed her food refusing to obsess about Wither. He was just some boy she had talked to for a few hours. Nothing more. He wasn't special.

-()-

John concentration on the muscles in his fist and not on what Storm was saying, trying to block out the fact that they were starting their projects today. He knew she had created the project thing as a way to get him and Drake to come to a truce but that wasn't going to happen. It was a miracle they could be in the same room without murder being attempted but them actually having to be anything close to civil towards each other, was just fucking pushing it. Yes, they had been best friends at a point but John knew they couldn't go back to anything similar to that again. All the brotherly love between them had died and only hatred and resentment was left. They truly were fire and ice.

"So if everybody could move into their pairs and get to work." John glanced at the door as the room was filled with shuffling feet and quite whispers.

He could leave right now. Go back to his room, pack his bag and be out of the mansion in less than five minutes.

He jumped when something hit him across the head. He turned to find Rogue fixing him with a hard look as if she was scolding a child. He almost laughed at the fact she was glaring at an ex terrorist but she nearly passed out at the sight of needles. Looking at her expression he remembered why he couldn't walk out the door, because he had made a promise. Unfortunately.

He was about to get up when a chair skidded beside him and Drake sank into it. Even now he couldn't help but notice the change in Drake. The way he held himself to the glint in his eye. He wasn't sure what the change was but he knew it was something significant. Maybe it had happened the moment he had exactly tried to kill him for the first time.

"Look Pyro you hate me, you wish I was dead and that you could be given the honour of delivering me the final blow but if we don't get along we're going to get kicked out of here and unlike you this place is the only real home I'll ever have. If you're the reason I have to leave next time when I head butt you I'll make sure I break your skull. Got it?" Before John would have laughed but he could tell he was serious. Drake would kill him just as fast as he'd kill him.

"Whatever Drake. I want to stay here and I don't plan on doing anything to get me thrown out anytime soon."

Drake snorted. "You never did plan those sorts of things Pyro. They just always seemed to fucking happen," He opened his bag and dropped his books on the desk. "Lets get to work."

-()-

Rogue smiled as she saw her boys working. Then she remembered they weren't her "boys" anymore considering Bobby couldn't meet her gaze and he and John could rarely be in the same room without blood being spilled.

She sighed and leant back in her seat. She was the only person in class without a partner. Wither had conveniently missed today and she didn't think it was a coincidence that the class he was missing was the one where he would be forced to interact with her. She was pissed. She wanted to charge form the class, barge into his room and demand some sort of reason for his sudden bout of jackass syndrome. She didn't though, knowing that as much as she wanted the answers, she didn't want to hear them. She gave a growl of frustration before flipping open her book and getting to work.

-()-

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Kevin clamped his eyes shut tighter refusing to look. The dripping echoed around him in a constant stream. It was louder and more constant than his heartbeat.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

The metallic rotting smell of blood invaded his very pores and involuntary shivers ran through his spin. His body shook with the effort of keeping his eyes clamped down.

"Kevin." A gently hand touched his shoulder, the only warmth in the cold world that surrounded him. "Open you're eyes baby." He shook his head frantically refusing to listen to his mother's words. He wouldn't look. He wouldn't touch. He wouldn't give in to the ache in his chest.

The gently hand on his shoulder tightened to the point that his mothers sharp nails pierced his sink and slowly sank into his flesh of his shoulders like daggers. His eyes flew open in pain as he felt his muscles tear and instead of being met with the scene of carnage he had expected, his gaze was met with empty cobalt eyes.

Kevin gasped for breath as he was thrown from his dream. He kicked away the covers and stumbled from the bed. He sank to his knees panting for breath and clutching at his chest hoping to claw the burning ache. Soon his pants turned to chokes and he didn't feel relief till blood trickled form his nose and mouth.

He slumped against the bed trying to catch his breath before eradicating the taste of metal from his mouth with his sleeve. He could feel it now. The restlessness. The ache in his chest. The longing in his very being to fill the hollowness in his chest. He was an idiot not to have noticed it before. He hadn't felt the need for so long he had tried to pass the signs off as a cold or lack of sleep.

Now all he had to do was figure out what to do. What could he do? Sighing he climbed to his feet with all his strength and stumbled to the bathroom decided that he needed a cold shower.

-()-

Rogue wandered though the halls trying to calm her thoughts. She had left John and Jubilee bickering in the library knowing that they were beginning to notice that she was acting odd. They had both asked her if she was ok over a dozen times that day. No matter how hard she tried to eradicate Wither from her thoughts he refused to leave. It was if he had been permanently etched into her mind.

It was annoying. Beyond annoying. Since when had she turned into such a weak person whose life was defined by a guy? Sure her fear that Bobby was cheating on her with Kitty had been the factor to push her over the edge and decide to get the cure but in the end she had done it for herself. Some people might not believe her but Bobby had only been a small factor. Unlike her they hadn't lived without touch. She was sure if they had her abilities they would have done the same thing.

_Doesn't really matter now. Your powers are just waiting to come back any moment._

The thought made Rogue's heart clench and the emotions that had been thundering around her mind to turn into a full blown hurricane.

She ground to a halt and decided to let her anger out in the wall. She punched it as hard as she could and instantly regretted it as pain shot through he knuckles. She growled in frustration and was about to stomp her feet like a child having a tantrum when she found Wither at the end off the hall watching her with wind eyes.

She berated herself when she felt blood rush to her cheeks and quickly straightened herself. It wasn't long before the blank mask returned to Wither's face. At that moment Rogue realised that she had to confront him or it would drive her insane. She already had the impending return of her abilities doing that and she didn't need him to add to that.

"Wither can-" Before she could finish Wither stormed past her as if she didn't exist. She could only gap as he disappeared around the corner without a word. Pretty soon her shock gave way to the anger that had consumed her early and without thought she stormed after him determined to get answers one way or another.

Rogue followed her retreating figure as he moved through the halls and eventually made his way to the grounds. She shouted his name and tried to catch up with him but even running he managed to outpace her with a speedy walk. She gave an exasperated sigh when he vanished into the woods. Where the hell was he going? He couldn't possible be going to this much trouble to just avoid her?

She quickly ran after him when she realised that he was almost invisible among the foliage. Rogue moved quickly through the tree's as she followed Kevin's retreating form. She could have called out his name but something stopped her. Maybe it was the stiffness of his shoulders or with the determined lilt in his stride but some instinct in her told her just to follow him silently.

Wither came to a sudden stop and so did Rogue. He bounced between his feet as if preparing for a fight. Rogue slowly crushed herself against the bark of a tree staying out of sight. She was shocked to see him trembling. She watched as he slowly peeled the leather gloves from his hands and discarded them in the dirt without a thought. His silver eyes slowly began to brighten with a hunger that seemed so intense she was sure she had never experienced it. He paced back and fourth for several moments, obviously having an internal debate. He restlessness was almost frightening, like a caged wolf.

Suddenly he froze, his whole body becoming rigid in an instant. He slowly turned and looked straight at her. Fear spiked in Rogue but she quickly shook it off. She didn't know Kevin well but she was sure that he wouldn't hurt her. She stepped out from her hiding place and walked towards him.

"Following someone into the woods is how people get killed you know?" Rogue would have thought that he was making a threat if his voice hadn't sounded so tired.

"I can take care of myself."

A ghost of a smile whispered across his features. "Not against me you cant… You should really go.

"No," Rogue stood several feet away from him and folding her arms in determination. "I want to know why you're ignoring me."

"Maybe because it's for the best."

"For who?"

"Me." He stared at her with pleading eyes but what he wanted her to do, she wasn't sure.

"I was expecting you to lie."

"I don't lie, unless it's necessary." He stepped towards one of the many trees and ran the tips of his fingers lovingly against the trunk.

"Then give me a real reason for why you're ignoring me." He was silent as he pressed both his palms flat against the tree. His eyes flashed before a smile of pure bliss appeared on his face.

It took Rogue a while to notice that the leaves were slowly loosing their colour, as were the ones on every tree that surrounded them. The green slowly turned to red, the brown and finally black. They slowly curled into themselves until the turned to ash and began to rain down all around her. Rogue stared open mouth as ash snowed down on her and coated her hair. She stepped towards Wither and stopped when she noticed a circle of grass dead around him. She could only describe what he had done as beautiful and terrifying.

Wither stumbled away from the now dead tree and fell to the ground panting for breath. She was frozen of what to do. They spent the next several minutes like this, both trying to recover from what he had just down. Eventually Wither lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry. I know that people… don't enjoy seeing that."

"It was… beautiful." Wither's eyes widened before a bitter smile spread across his face.

"Beautiful? That's the first time my powers been described as anything but hideous. Amazing, yes but beautiful?" He chuckled darkly and slowly sat up, dusting the ash from his black hair. "You really are different Marie."

"Why… did you do that?"

He stared at her for a long moment before answering. "A shows always better than words."

"Were you hoping that it would scare me off?"

He made a sound that sounded similar to a laugh. "Trust me if I wanted you to run I would have been on a more… graphic display."

"You earn trust." Rogue walked towards him sure that the image of him standing in the meadow of dead trees with gray ash swirling in the air around him would be burned into her memory for eternity. She knelt beside him and without thought rested her head on his knee.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Which one?"

"Why you've been ignoring me and don't give me anymore of that cryptic crap. I want a straight answer." As he stared at her Rogue realised just how close they were. Her heart began to race and her breath became jagged.

"People like us… we only end up hurting people we care about." Rogue's head instantly shot up as her mind slowly began to work. She stared at Wither's bare hands.

It couldn't be. He couldn't be like her? Her mind raced as she tried to think of a time she could remember him without his gloves. Remember seeing him not fully covered? She couldn't.

"Wither… can you…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. That bitter smile returned to his face as he silently got to his feet and walked away leaving Rogue alone in the withered opening with nothing but her thoughts.

* * *

Thanks to GrlWithoutAName, EmeraldGreyClouds, JustBoy-92, GabrielsDoubt, HeyBabySoSad and angel897 for reviewing. I can't express how much they mean to me.

A/N: I know I am just the worst. It's been way, way too long. Let's just say life had a bitch. I'll spar you the details. I loved writing this chapter. How I missed all these guys, especially Wither. God do I love that boy.

The scene in the woods was actually the thing that inspired this story. I just couldn't get rid of the image of Rogue and Wither standing around a patch of dead land with ash raining down around them. If I ever make a movie I will find a way to put a scene like that in their.

I know John isn't mentioning anything about his em… fun with Copycat but John has this amazing ability to never thing about things he doesn't want to. It's something I seriously envy.

I've had some shocking revelations about this story. Mostly about Jubilee which really effected the outcome of the whole thing. Hopefully I'll get to reveal them soon.

I really hope your all still with me. And even if you aren't I'll probably still continue to write this lol. So I'm begging you to review, I've lived too long without them.


End file.
